tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teamwork
Teamwork is the third episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis The girls lead a drive to clean up the environment, but Rita has other plans when Kimberly and Trini walk into her waste dump. She also sends the Mighty Minotaur to defeat our heroes. Plot Kimberly and Trini lead a drive to clean up the environment. The guys however are too busy to help them with their effort. Bulk and Skull show the girls what they think of recycling. The girls show them the importance of recycling. Rita Repulsa plans to pollute the entire planet. Kimberly and Trini try to convince the city to clean up the dumpsite. They are intercepted by the Putties. Meanwhile, Zack is teaching Alpha 5 some dance steps. They are informed that Kimberly and Trini are in trouble. Finster prepares his latest monster for the Monstermatic. The Mighty Minotaur is created. The Power Rangers show up to stop his attack. The Pink and Yellow Rangers have troubles of their own. Goldar has shown up with the Putties. The Rangers get the beat down from the Mighty Minotaur. To make matters worse, Rita makes him grow with her wand. The Power Rangers summon the Dinozords to defeat him. But the Mighty Minotaur proves to be too powerful. Zordon calls the Rangers back to the Command Center to give them their new Power Weapons. The Power Rangers are able to defeat the Minotaur with their Power Weapons. They combine their weapons to form the Power Blaster. The Power Blaster fires a powerful blast of energy. The blast finally destroys the Mighty Minotaur. Rita is furious at yet another defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers. The Rangers decide to use teamwork to clean up the mess at school. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 tries to dance, but ends up shorting out the controls. Cast * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) * Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) * Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) * David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) * David Fielding as Zordon * Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 * Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) * Paul Schrier as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan * Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) * Takashi Sakamoto and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar * Takako Iiboshi as Finster * Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) * Minoru Watanabe as Squatt * Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) * Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo * Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) * Stella Angelova as Sharkie * Tom Wyner as voice of Mighty Minotaur Notes * First appearance of Mr. Caplan and Angel Grove High School. * First appearance of the Power Weapons and Power Blaster. * First episode to feature the American actors wearing the five Zyuranger costumes. * The first episode with a morphing sequence not featuring the whole team. * First appearance of Bulk and Skull's female punk named Sharkie who will make another appearance in "Food Fight" before mysteriously disappearing from the show. * Only episode in which the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord uses its sabers on a monster. *When the Rangers teleport back into battle, the sequence is Black, Pink, Red, Blue, Yellow, when first chosen by Zordon. This is by far the only episode the Rangers can communicate with each other when teleporting. *This is the first and only episode Zordon speaks through the weapons. *This episode was part of a week-long marathon called "Morphin' Wars" on Fox Kids. Errors * During the battle between the Minotaur and the Megazord in this episode during the overhead view of the cockpit the Dragonzord/Dragon Caesar symbol appears in front of Jason. This is due to the fact the scene was actually pulled from a battle with the Zyurangers piloting the Gouryujin/Dragonzord in Battle Mode instead of the Daizyujin/Megazord, although strangely, a terminal for the Pteraranger/Pinkranger exists in the cockpit despite not being part of the combination. * Billy and Zack morph out of order. * When the monster grows Kim and Trini can be seen with a child. * Trini can be seen holding her weapons already before she is given them. * When the Rangers go back into battle against the Minotaur, they are seen holding ordinary grey versions of their Power Weapons before "powering" them up into their standard forms. These are the unmorphed versions of the Zyurangers' individual weapons which did not form a Power Blaster and would show up in "Mighty Morphin' Mutants" as the Mutant Rangers' Power Weapons. * The Rangers destroyed Minotaur's mace and shield using their individual weapons. Minotaur has them again as they form the Power Blaster, but is bare-handed when Ranger fire it. * Kimberly is not shown summoning her Zord unlike the other Rangers (due to the footage being unusable due to the presence of a child in the shot). * When the Rangers are summoned away by Zordon to the Command Center from the Megazord Battle, the outlines of the Zyurangers can briefly be seen as each Ranger fades to their respective color (this is particularly noticeable with Trini). * While Trini is communicating with Jason the triceratops Power Coin is seen. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage)